


Hunger

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Coming Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Slut Castiel, Come Slut Castiel, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Deepthroating, High School Student Castiel, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex in the Impala, Sibling Incest, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: size kink, possible semi-public sex, and I tried to think of a polite way to say cum slut but it appears words have failed me—so the hotter and messier the better.</p><p>Castiel is having cravings. All he wants is to have Dean's come, thick and bitter, in his mouth, choking him with its steady flow until he swallows it all down. The emptiness he feels now is all-consuming, but Dean doesn't plan on leaving him empty for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Not really shota!Cas like I'd originally intended, but underage nonetheless. There's just something about high school Cas that gets me hot and bothered, so I tried my hand at it. Let me know what you think. A big thank you to G0tdem0nst0fight for the prompt. I tried to fill it as best I could :) 
> 
> WARNING: Contains rough underage incestual sex between adult Dean and his little brother, Castiel. There's also size kink and come eating, and possibly some other things that require warnings also, but most likely not. Castiel is seventeen, putting him under the age of consent in some US states and many other countries. There's consent, though, so I guess it's all good? 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Cas fidgeted in his chair, his teacher droning on, demonstrating just how much the earth’s revolution around the sun did something for some reason that Castiel would know, had he not been fidgeting in his chair. The emptiness inside of him was all-consuming, pulling his attention away from school and finals and report cards coming out next week—the last week before they went on to become seniors.

A piece of paper landed on his desk, plopped down from his left. Castiel avidly avoided glancing his way, instead opening what was sure to be a grammatically incorrect note that would do nothing to distract him from the empty state of his ass and the craving of something thick and bitter on his tongue.

_U ok?_

Castiel refrained from rolling his eyes.

 _Of course_ , he wrote back. _Now pay attention. I am sure this will be on the final._

A flick of his wrist and the note was on the desk beside him, his eyes still resolutely glued to the teacher for the remaining thirty minutes of class. His normally restless hand was void of movement, not a single note taken despite the warning he’d just given.

Castiel fidgeted again in his seat and stifled a gasp, the movement eliciting a flash from the week before of being filled to the brim with come, having milked Dean’s cock until he was so full of come that it leaked from his gaping hole.

His concentration was shot to shit after that, and every single word that flowed through the classroom went in one ear and was lost among the breathless moans that only came from him when Dean took his time to create the dreadful slow pull of his thick cock in Cas’ too tight ass.

A shrill ring replaced the drone of his teacher, and Castiel only caught the tail end of the homework instructions _—“…chapter 6…”_ —before he was out of the classroom, legs propelling him forward while a swarm of students flooded the halls behind him, too slow to get in his way, but trying nonetheless to beat him outside. It was a competition, one that Castiel knew well, but rarely participated in except on rare occasions.

A smile tugged at his lips when he saw the car. Dean had said that he may have to work late, that he’d need to take the bus home, that Sam had invited him for a get-together and not to expect him home until later than Castiel usually stayed up, if he snuck into his room at all.

“Hurry up,” Dean shouted at Castiel’s pause. “Get in already. I wanna beat the traffic outta here.”

The shocked stupor faded from his mind, and he was in the car before he even registered the movement, his body taking over while his mind short-circuited. Dean smirked at him. It was trademark, something he did so often that even imagining Dean without the impish look on his face was akin to blasphemy in the eyes of the devout. 

“How was school?” Dean asked him.

Castiel shivered at the tone. Gruff and measured, it hinted at last week, and Castiel’s mind flooded with hard touches calloused hands, the stretched full, filled up contentment that only Dean could grant.

“Fine,” he said. “Fine.” But his voice broke and his cock hardened and Dean’s smirk told him that he’d seen it all, that nothing Castiel could do would be able to hide it from him.

“If you’re doin’ so fine, I’m sure you can wait a little longer than usual. Sam called, said to bring you to the barbeque too if you got out early enough. Tomorrow isn’t too long to wait without your treat, is it?”

A quiver took residence in his stomach at Dean’s words. A full twenty-four hours before he was given another opportunity. It had only happened once before, and the uncontrollable shaking and intense pain in his groin while he relived memories he now had to wait to experience was… not preferable.

Dean’s cock was a work of art compared to anything else he had ever had in the past. To go a single day without it was bad enough, but it had been nearly a week and Castiel was unable to concentrate on anything that didn’t have the words _Dean_ and _cock_ in them.

“Pull over,” Castiel whispered, eyes wide with lust.

“What?”

“Pull over.”

But Cas didn’t wait. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid down on the bench seat of the Impala, palming Dean’s thigh to feel the hard length Dean wouldn’t be able to hide if he wanted to.

Dexterous fingers pulled at the zipper and released Dean’s cock, letting it sit, thick and soft against the rough denim. Cas licked his lips, wetting them, and pressed a kiss to the tip. He opened his mouth and sucked the head of Dean’s cock into his mouth. It was salty and smooth, and he savored the taste of having Dean after so long.

“Holy shit, Cas!”

Castiel closed his eyes as soon as the cock was in his mouth, heavy against his tongue and twitching with every slow suck. Two hands on his head, pressing him further down his length, was the only indication he had that the car had stopped.

“Someone’s gonna see,” Dean commented, but his hands didn’t move and Castiel didn’t stop sucking.

The first beads of precome hit his tongue, a slick taste of bitter that he swallowed easily. Cas sucked harder, head bobbing furiously to thicken the cock in his mouth, milking it for all he was worth. Soft, he had a good chance of getting it halfway down his throat before he needed to pull back, but as hard as it was with his ministrations, getting it even a quarter of the way was pushing it.

Cas couldn’t keep himself away from Dean’s cock, especially after the first night they’d spent together three years ago. He measured it weekly now, used to do it everyday before Dean began rushing him through it, even going as far as to hide the yardstick from him. Still, the probability of finding someone as well endowed as his brother wasn’t high. Statistically, he never should have been able to find someone to suit his needs.

“Ready?”

The words had left Dean’s mouth only a half-second before his hands shoved the cock down Cas’ throat, stretching his jaw obscenely wide while he gagged. Every press of Dean’s cock had Cas’ tongue working, cheeks flushed, eyes blind with arousal. His hands reflexively pushed against Dean. His throat constricted around the length, but Castiel’s eyes rolled back in his head, and he could feel his own pants becoming wet, beads of precome dripping from his rapidly hardening cock.

“Fuck,” Dean cursed. “Fuck.”

Cas could not agree more.

Dean lifted his head to allow him to breathe, fucking his throat shallowly for a few moments before returning to his rightful position in his throat. Hands on his neck informed Cas of the obscene stretch, they way Dean could no doubt feel his own cock from the outside, and he couldn’t keep the groan from building. Vibrations reverberated through Dean’s shaft, and his groin tightened in its familiar clench, one that Castiel looked forward to in moments like these.

“Gonna…”

Thick and bitter, slick and hot, Dean pulled out just enough that only the head rested in his mouth, the majority of his release striking his taste buds, making his mouth water as he swallowed an overwhelming amount of come.

Castiel nearly cried.

He’d dreamed about sucking Dean’s come through his cock like a straw, a never ending supply that would stuff him full, fill him up so completely that it leaked from him, small trickles that dripped down his chin while he swallowed the steady flow.

A spurt caught him unaware, flooding his mouth again, but it was over too quickly. Dean was spent, empty. Castiel couldn’t help but whimper at the loss. Dean grabbed his hair to remove him, but he held tight to Dean’s hips, forced the softening length back in his mouth, sucking for all he was worth to get every last morsel.

“That’s enough,” Dean said. He pulled Cas up roughly by his hair.

Cas groaned at the emptiness of his mouth. The bitterness of Dean’s come left an aftertaste that had Cas licking his lips. The ache in his jaw and the familiar taste had him nearly begging for more. “Dean…” he said, and his voice was so hoarse there was no way that everyone at the barbecue wouldn’t know what he’d been doing.

“You want more?” Dean asked, smirk back on his face where it belonged. That smirk took his virginity, made him beg for it while he fucked him nice and slow, showed him how he couldn’t live without a cock in his mouth, teased and touched and prodded and poked and ruined him for everyone but Dean on more than one occasion. That smirk promised good things, every time.

“Please,” Cas said.

“On your back.”

Without hesitation, Castiel rolled over. His head rested on Dean’s thigh as he stretched across the bench seat. His legs were too long, so he bent at the knees, allowing them to part to show off his tented erection.

“Take it out.”

The tone had Cas scrambling. Once-nimble fingers tore at his pants to get them open. A steady drip of precome streamed from his cock, but Castiel didn’t touch.

Dean crawled over him, flaccid cock hovering above Cas’ mouth like a tease while he kissed and nipped at the swollen flesh.

Cas panted and gasped, hips gyrating uncontrollably, but Dean didn’t take his length into his mouth, just touched softly, watching it leak with need.

“Please,” Cas begged.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Dean said, smirking. “I’ll take care of you.”

Cas nearly sobbed when Dean finally took him in his mouth. Soft lips slid down the shaft, caressing him with his tongue, until he was all the way down, nose to naval. And the _suction_ when he pulled back made him cry out. An obscene slurping came from Dean as he repeated the movement, head bobbing, licking, teasing gasps from him.

Without preamble the cock that previously hovered above him was slamming itself down his throat again, still soft and pliable, but thick and long nonetheless. Cas suckled gratefully, swirling his tongue under the head and pressing his lips tight around him while he moaned at the slow pleasure he was receiving from Dean’s mouth on his own heated cock.

As it filled out, Cas struggled to take Dean’s cock into his mouth, spluttering around it while Dean ignored his protests, using his throat as if it was meant to be used, his own tight hole to fuck.

Castiel came with a shout.

He choked on the cock in his mouth while his release shot from him. Dean stopped thrusting, too busy savoring the stream of come, so Cas bobbed his head to continue fucking the cock in and out of his throat. Without Dean’s help, he couldn't take much of it, but Cas tried his best, pressing as far past his gag reflex as he could before he had to pull back to breathe.

With a pop, Dean’s cock was pulled from his mouth.

Cas sobbed. He was close, so close to swallowing down another load, but Dean had refused him.

Then lips were on his, soft and tender, coaxing his mouth open. Thick, salty and bitter, Dean fed him his own come, filling him up even more. Castiel didn’t protest in the least. He licked Dean’s mouth clean, making sure to swallow every drop he could get his mouth on.

Dean pulled back and lifted him, spun him around and turned him over, manhandling him until he was on his knees, ass in the air. Cas shivered and licked his lips, the anticipation rising inside of him, making his skin sensitive to the touch. It didn’t matter that he’d just come. His hole twitched and fluttered with the expectation of being stuffed full.

The head of Dean’s now-swollen cock pressed against his rim and forced itself inside. It never seemed to matter whether they stretched his hole or not, Dean was always a tight fit, and Castiel reveled in the fact that no one could fill him like Dean could.

“Fuck me,” he chanted. “Fuck me.”

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. The first few inches went in easily enough, slick for some reason Castiel was unaware of, and steady enough that Cas was forced to feel every inch as it wormed its way inside.

His channel was stretched wide and the tight muscles clenched of their own accord at the intrusion of the thick member. Six inches, seven, and still a steady slide. Cas cried out in pain this time. His breathing was shallow, and his body was flushed with the effort of not screaming at Dean _to take it out, just take it out, it’s too much._

Dean pulled Cas’ cheeks apart and pressed in further until the double-digit cock was in as far as it could go and Cas was whimpering at the feel of it.

“You okay, Cas?” Dean asked, concerned.

Cas nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak without screaming. The cock in his ass was impossibly large, splitting him open, and he couldn’t think of anything else he wanted to do in that moment, no place else he’d rather be than on his knees on the side of the road, being fucked by Dean’s huge cock in the front seat of the Impala where anyone could pass by and see him, flushed and naked with Dean stretching him wide.

He pried his eyes open, trying to right his blurred vision while heat burned through him. A dim sensation of pleasure rose within him, and it pushed away the pain until he was moving his hips experimentally, pulling his ass off of Dean’s cock and fucking himself back onto it.

Dean moaned, nice and loud. “Fuck, baby,” he gasped. “Yeah. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

Cas pumped his hips harder, thrusting the cock so far into his ass that he could feel it in his stomach. Every press sent sparks of pleasure through his spine. His hips twisted in circles, and his whole body moved as he rode Dean’s cock, fucking himself back harder and harder until Dean was moaning a litany of curses and his own mouth wasn’t much better.

“Fuck,” he panted. “Fill me. Please,” he begged. “Need it. Stuff me. Want it to leak out of me.”

Hands grabbed his hips and pulled him back completely until Dean’s cock was hilted inside of him. Then Dean was pulling him off, fucking him brutally, forcing Castiel’s hips back hard and fast until the sounds of slapping skin could be heard over the loud pants and groans.

Cas’ words trailed off into an unintelligible mumble that mixed in with the pleasured sounds of their coupling. Dean grunted with the last few hard thrusts of his hips before he was spilling deep in Castiel’s ass, filling him like he wanted.

The feel of the release slicking his channel, filling him up and leaking down his thigh when Dean pulled the large cock out of his ass, made Castiel come without a single hand on his cock. His hole fluttered, and his cock twitched. Come struck the seat, gathering in messy white puddles.

Something hard slid into his ass, smaller than Dean’s cock, but welcome nonetheless.

“Clean it up,” Dean whispered in his ear, and Cas complied instantly.

He slid onto the floor of the passenger seat and licked the cooling come from the seat, swallowing it down gratefully. He could feel it inside of him, sloshing around in his stomach, puddling in his ass, no longer dripping because of the plug that Dean would keep inside of him all day so that he was ready to take Dean’s cock again later to be stuffed full like he wanted.

“You get enough?” Dean asked once Cas had finished. “Are you full now?”

Cas nodded. He couldn’t even imagine what it felt like to be empty.

**Author's Note:**

> I really am on a Destiel kick right now. Kudos the happiness and comment the enjoyment. If you have something you want to say, don't be shy. Let me know. I don't bite unless asked ;)


End file.
